


Four Teens Uncover Galaxy's Biggest Conspiracy

by Astre_Red



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Fics prompt, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Teenage Rebellion, teenage disaster, will probably start as crack and become angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: What were the chances that someone found out? Someone had to suspect something because really, there’s got to be so many conspiracy theories on this planet, in this galaxy, and what if someone stumbled accros the truth?“No, we are not breaking into the Supreme Chancellor's office, what the kriff is wrong with you-”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Four Teens Uncover Galaxy's Biggest Conspiracy

“Mm.” Mel stays silent for a while, musing, before looking at Ryalaw- and oh no, he _knows_ that look.

“No.” he says as she opens her mouth. Kathali and Jostri exchange a look, and sigh.

“I didn't even start!”

“No, we are not breaking into the Supreme Chancellor's office, _what the kriff is wrong with you_ -”

They start to whisper-yell at each other, gaining a few curious looks from passerbys. Jostri lets out a heavy sigh, and mumbles:

“We're going to break in, aren't we.”

“Yep.” Kathali answers without looking up from her datapad.

_Well_ , he thinks faintly, _at least we'd have a good reason to miss our exams._

If there really is a conspiracy involving Chancellor Palpatine, their teacher would forgive their absence. Probably. Hopefully.

(Or : Palpatine was ready for everything. He did not think his plans would be utterly destroyed by four civilians, especially teenagers.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and thought it would be hilarious that a bunch of teens just. Discover the galaxy’s biggest conspiracy and has to prevent it without getting caught. Still don’t have the names, but I have ideas.
> 
> What do you think? Would love to hear ideas about this fic, do you think it’s doable?
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you're interested and want to read more : https://astrered.tumblr.com/


End file.
